


Spitefic

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: There’s a matching symbol on the cover of the book, along with big fat letters sayingThe Secret Life of Supergirland underneath smaller letters promisedThe Depraved Life and Lies of National City’s Alien Heroine.





	Spitefic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "100 words of spitefic" prompt with me trying to figure out what journalists writing spitefic about another would look like.

"Can... can you believe this?!" Kara clutches the book to the elaborate symbol of the house of El she wears on her chest.

There’s a matching symbol on the cover of the book, along with big fat letters saying _The Secret Life of Supergirl_ and underneath smaller letters promised _The Depraved Life and Lies of National City’s Alien Heroine._

Alex’s brows furrow as she takes in the sight of her very ruffled sister and the slightly scorched book.

“We’ll have the DEO look into security leaks, but from all I’ve heard it’s just made-up drivel. Livewire wrote spitefic about you.”


End file.
